Scaredgirl's rainbow (not upgraded version)
Scaredgirl's rainbow (not upgraded version) I have seen the Scaredgirl's rainbow in the forum and i tried the not upgraded version against some god for a while. The idea is very good but the deck is somewhat weak vs seism(too many quicksand) scorpio rainbow and graviton. i have built up this deck in order to win some times against fake god and i noticed it works very well against gemini so there my opinion: time mark 20x quantum pillar 6x nova 1x boneyard 2x bonewall 3x otyugh 1x graboid 3x emphatic bond 1x rain of fire 1x lava golem 1x purify 1x mind flayer 1x firefly queen 1x owl eye (really necessary) 1x time factory(i will explain later^^) 2-3x golden hourglass (dipends by your luck) 6x sundial (obviusly not upgraded) 4x steal (one more than scaredgirl's deck) 3x dimensional shield 1x a card rare or not that you love to play this deck isn't the best against to the fake god but win very often against gemini with elemental mastery and may win vs graviton fire queen and reincarnate.it has a win/loss ratio of 3/11.Not so much but enough to win some upgraded card:) I noticed that scaredgirl's rainbow(the not upgraded version) loses quite often against seism because of the destruction of the quantum pillar, so a time factory is surprisingly useful to have some emergency mana to fuel sundial and hourglass while refilling the reserve of quantum pillar.I noticed also that AI won't use quicksand until you have 2 pillar of the same type in play unless rare cases.So don't put all your quantum pillar in play, the deck will work a bit slow but you will never run out of mana. One other problem is when you are about to win and the god puts a strong shield (or a super weapon) that might stop you.In this case an additional steal could be the difference by death and victory. Owl eye is a strong point of this deck.Of course, you can steal the upgraded version against fire queen , but having it in play before fire queen deploy it can give you a good advantage.The deck uses a little air quanta so feel free to shot to any creature that is close to be dangerous and swallow them with otyughs when they are weak enough. Protect always your creature from congealing, lobotomize and swallow by mutating, hitting ,swallowing dangerous creature. Lava golem is the shield for your creatures.Since AI will target first the creature with more attack, lava golem will protect your precious baby otiugh until they grow enough to swallow a life 8 creature.Lava golem is also useful to deal big amounts of damage in a short time. Use mind flayer only is it is necessary.Dimensional shield aren't cheap and otyugh swallow as well a skilled creature as a vegetable. finally have fun mutating your own skelies!A 1/1 doesn't deal so much damage, but if you mutate it it could be a better 5/5 or become a surprisingly skilled creature perhaps with steal ability!But if the experiment goes worst and your skeleton dies, don't desperate;you have just gained 2extra bones for your bone wall!!! Comment: This deck is absolutely pathetic even against level 2's. I've lost all my battles against the false gods, and the level 4's, with only minimal success with the level 3's. My advice to you current players is NOT to even dream of building this deck. Don't even fathom it. It will bring you to bankruptcy, as it is thought up by an idiot who can't even spell, let alone make a good deck. You would be better off making your opponent deck out. ~Scapemaster